Ambivalensi
by kai anbu
Summary: "Kau terlalu lugu. Manusia selalu punya sifat munafik," / "Manusia selalu berusaha menuju kesempurnaan. Untuk menuju ke sana, manusia harus menderita, menahan diri, bahkan berkorban. Dan itu tidak salah..."/ angst canon IC antara Gemini Saga dan Kanon. Untuk tantangan prompt dari Shireishou, Deanloves, dan Eita la Chica Fiel.


Saint Seiya Characters milik Masami Kurumada. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Untuk tantangan_ prompt_ munafik dan _backstabbing_ dari Shireishou, _brother_ dari Deanloves, dan _ender _dari Eita la Chica Fiel.

Background:

Canon IC, ketika Gemini Saga berselisih dengan adik kembarnya, Gemini Kanon.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Ambivalensi**

**;**

**;**

**;**

"Kau terlalu lugu. Manusia selalu punya sifat munafik,"

Aku hanya bisa mendengarmu. Dan memang selalu demikian. Aku selalu mendengarmu. Aku selau melihatmu. Bahkan juga mendengar suara-suara yang tak kau katakan, melihat tanda-tanda tersamar yang kau sembunyikan.

Kau, di satu sisi, kau sendiri adalah representasi dari kemunafikan itu. Bukan hanya itu, kita berdua adalah perwujudan lain dari satu entitas yang memiliki dua ekstrim.

Kita lahir bersama-sama. Kita berbagi jubah perang yang juga sama. Dan sama juga dengan karakteristik rasi bintang yang menaungi kita berdua, kita memiliki dua sisi dalam diri kita yang saling bertolak belakang.

Jiwaku, lahir dengan sisi baik lebih dominan. Jiwamu, mungkin kebalikannya. Entahlah.

Tapi hanya aku yang tahu. Kau punya pembawaan yang menawan seperti pendeta, namun hanya aku yang tahu sisi gelapmu. Kau berencana dan berstrategi untuk menggulingkn kekuasaan Athena. Kau menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekuatan tanpa batas. Kau selalu dahaga akan keduanya. Namun, semua itu hanya diketahui diriku seorang.

"Apa maksudmu, _brother_?" aku langsung menuntut jawaban darimu. Jarang-jarang kita bisa berdialog berdua begini dengan bebas.

"Manusia berencana dan berstrategi, itu bagian dari kemunafikan," kau menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

"Ya, untuk mencapai keinginannya, manusia harus punya rencana. Agar tujuannya terwujud, ia harus memiliki strategi dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain. Seperti anak kecil yang bertingkah manis untuk mendapatkan sepotong coklat. Dan kita semua melakukannya. Sadar atau tidak. Itulah manusia, Kanon,"

Pikiranku menerawang jauh memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Itu adalah bagian dari kemunafikan manusia. Untuk mencapai tujuan, terkadang kta harus melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya lain dari apa yang kita inginkan saat itu. Bersedia bersabar untuk mencapai tujuan, kelihatannya memang bijak. Sabar itu adalah permukaan yang palsu, sikap menahan diri hanyalah topeng, karena yang asli, di dalam dirinya, manusia melakukan itu untuk satu tujuan. Satu motif, maka itu ia bersiasat. Bukankah itu namanya bermuka dua?"

Kakak, kau memang hanya memahami semuanya dari sudut pandang logika. Kau memahami hal-hal yang gagal dipahami oleh orang biasa. Manusia, bagimu hanyalah entitas yang digerakkan oleh motif-motif, tak ubahnya seperti mesin yang akan melakukan A ketika ia menginginkan B.

Aku lain denganmu. Aku masih percaya pada hati manusia.

"Itu naluriah, kak. Karena kita semua punya otak." Aku menunduk. "Dan mengejar tujuan itu, bukankah itu mulia? Kita semua memang mengejar sesuatu. Manusia selalu berusaha menuju kesempurnaan. Untuk menuju ke sana, manusia harus menderita, menahan diri, bahkan berkorban. Dan itu tidak salah. Itu bukan kemunafikan. "

Kau tersenyum. Menatapku.

"Termasuk mengapa kau berdiri menghadangku di sini? Kau berencana membunuh kakakmu sendiri?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Tujuanku bukan untuk membunuhmu," aku mengepalkan tangan. "tujuanku adalah mempertahankan apa yang kuanggap benar. Kedamaian di Athena, itulah yang kuinginkan. Dan yang kau lakukan itu … salah!" Aku menudingnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh para Dewa, Kanon! Kita hanya bidak. Apa yang kulakukan adalah untuk kebebasan kita semua, para kesatria! " Kakakku berusaha menggoyahkan pikiranku. Tapi aku tlah mantap memegang apa yang kuanggap benar. Meskipun persaudaraanku dengan kakakku satu-satunya harus kukorbankan.

"Kebebasan dimana yang kuat berkuasa di atas yang lemah? Itu tak ubahnya hukum rimba, kakak! Dan itu sangat primitif! Athena berdiri atas dasar kebajikan dan keadilan. Kau telah menyimpang dari semua itu!"

"Itu hanya simbol, itu hanya retorika saja, Kanon! Buka matamu!"

"Tidak! Kau keliru, kakak. Matamu telah dibutakan oleh ambisi!" Aku mengeluarkan pedangku. Menghunus lurus ke arahnya.

Kakakku, Saga tersenyum bengis. Rasanya, aku menangkap kesenangan setani dalam senyumnya. Ia benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Rasa-rasanya ia tak keberatan bertarung denganku, ia memang selalu meyukai pertarungan dan darah.

Kematian mungkin akan menjadi akhir salah satu dari kami, sebagai ksatria aku telah siap.

Tetapi, apakah aku bisa membunuhnya? Mungkin,… aku tak bisa membunuhnya.

Dan apakah ia akan membunuhku?

Aku menyerbu.

Ia terlihat senang melayaniku.

"Kemarilah, adikku! Kita lihat siapa yang terkuat diantara kita berdua!"

-o0o-

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku.

Matahari pagi telah kembali. Entah hari keberapa aku berada di sini.

Aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit, meskipun susah. Rantai membelenggu tubuhku, kaki dan tanganku. Aku tak bisa bebas bergerak, di tengah sel terisolasi yang sepertinya dibangun khusus untuk menahanku. Aroma air laut asin dan deburan ombak menemani hari-hariku. Matahari pagi yang hangat, adalah satu-satunya penghiburanku. Hanya jendela kecil di dinding yang menjadi sumber cahaya dalam sel ini.

"Waktunya makan," seorang lelaki tua berjalan terseok-seok, tangannya yang keriput mengulurkan semangkuk cairan bubur yang entah terbuat dari apa, yang menjadi pengisi perutku sehari-hari. Jangan tanya rasanya, bahkan kadang ada kecoak atau ekor tikus di dalamnya, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya pengisi perutku. Aku mereguk isi mangkuk itu, seperti bisanya rasanya sagat tidak enak, tapi aku tak peduli. Kuhabiskan hingga daguku berlumuran bubur. Yang lalu diseka dengan kain kumal oleh si kakek.

"Satu hari lagi," kata kakek itu. "kita berhasil bertahan hidup," Ia menatap jendela kecil itu. Kalau sang kakek renta itu mati dimangsa binatang buas penghuni pulau ini, maka aku juga akan mati. Kedua tangan dan kakiku terbelenggu seperti disalib, aku tak bisa bergerak kecuali membungkukkan badan untuk merasakan kehangatan sinar pagi.

"Aku melihat ada bintang jatuh semalam," sang kakek bercerita. "itu prtanda baik dan buruk. Ada kekuatan baru yang sedang mendekati Athena. Dan aku merasa kekuatan itu juga menuju kemari,"

"Lalu membebaskan kita, begitukah kek?" Aku menghibur diri, meskipun aku tahu ramalan kakek itu belum tentu benar. Ia hanya seorang tahanan lain yang ditugasi memberiku makan, di tengah pulau terpencil di tengah samudra ini.

"Mungkin saja," katanya. Lalu ia bertanya padaku dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau kau bebas, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membalas dendam pada kakakmu, Saga?"

Aku tercenung. Dalam pertarungan itu, Kakak ternyata tak membunuhku. Ia justru mengasingkanku di tengah pulau terpencil ini.

"Tidak," aku menjawab jujur. "aku tak bisa membunuhnya. Karena itu aku gagal dan kalah darinya. Hatiku kurang kuat. Aku tak mampu membunuh kakak kembarku sendiri," jawabku sambil mengenang pertarungan itu.

"Dia akan semakin menjadi-jadi,"

Karena, aku tak mampu membunuhnya.

Dan ia pun… tidak mampu membunuhku. Karena itu aku berada di sini.

"Aku masih percaya di masih punya sisi baik," sahutku, dengan mata menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

Karena ia tak bisa membunuhku. Ia masih memiliki hati.

"Hebat kau yang menderita begitu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentang kakakmu sendiri," kakek itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Tetapi dia akan berakhir. Seseorang akan menghentikannya," Sahutku.

"Ksatria lain akan mengalahkannya… atau mungkin titisan dewi Athena sendiri yang akan datang menghukumnya. Aku yakin itu, kek." Sahutku. Hukuman atau kematian akan mengakhiri ambisinya yang kelewat batas. Siapapun yang membunuhnya, aku yakin takdir itu akan datang padanya, yang jelas bukan aku.

Aku yakin itu. Ia akan menemui akhir hidupnya, dalam hukuman yang telah diatur para dewa.

Kakakku, Saga. Kau akan berakhir.

Meski tanganku tak ikut campur.

-Fin –

A/N.:

Tidak dibuat dalam 30 menit..! Tapi dicicil 3 kali dalam jangka waktu yang berbeda. Fandom ini memang masih jarang, semoga reader yang mengusulkan prompt ini: "Brother" dari Deanloves, "Munafik/backstabbing" dari Shou dan "ender" dari Chica Fiel, merasa puas atas fic yang 'rada seadanya ini", Terimakasih.

Best regards,

Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju


End file.
